confession
by deksi
Summary: after an assignment deeks makes a personal confession and kensi realises how she feels


CONFESSION

Kensi and Deeks aimed their guns at Karlos Vereshnev and were stuck in a staring contest with him. "Looks like one of us is going to go down and its not Kensi or me" Deeks said. "Oh I know its not going to be either of us Deeks" Kensi replied, "so Vereshnev you would be wise to lower your weapon now" . Vereshnev looked at both agents and wondered how on earth he got here at this moment in time when his plans to create mayhem in LA had come unstuck by NCIS. Vereshnev had wanted to destroy LA's military and security places with some highly dangerous military goods that he had been able to acquire from a few American sleeper agents of his who had been living in the states and not been registered as "dangerous and ones to watch" by homeland security. He thought his plans were going so well until right now.

"You americans think you are so clever, but you know nothing as usual" Vereshnev snarled. "Even if you take me out I can guarantee that my plans to hurt as many people as possible still continues". Kensi and Deeks looked at each other and Kensi mouthed to Deeks "On three?" Deeks gave Kensi a slight nod. All at once two gunshots rang out through the air. "Well that settles that argument don't ya think Kens?" Deeks said pleased that their encounter had finished with this bad guy going down. "Now we have to think about his sleepers" Kensi replied. "Ah Sam and Callen are handling them" "They haven't got a chance".

Sam and Callen walked into the bullpen at OPS and Callen saw Kensi munching on a donut and heard Deeks pleading with Kensi to share it. "Come on Kens, why can't I have some?" "Your sad puppy dog eyes are not going to work Deeks" Kensi mumbled between bites. Kensi looked up and saw Sam and Callen. "Hey how did you guys go?" Kensi asked. "Yeah we took out the rest of the sleepers. How this group managed to get all they did without detection for as long as they did is beyond me" Sam growled. "That is a matter for all security departments now Sam" Hetty said walking into the bullpen. "Believe me the blame game has begun with every department blaming the other". "Well we only catch the bad guys Hetty, we don't let them in the country" Callen said. "Yes and a very good job of catching you all did too, now I suggest you all go home and get rest". Hetty said.

"How about a pizza and beer at my place Kensi?" Deeks asked, "This assignment meant I had to think a bit too much for my liking?" Deeks smirked. "I'm surprised you know what thinking is Deeks, but how about that pizza and beer at my place instead?" Kensi laughed. "Haha Kens but your place, are you sure?" Deeks said. Ever since Deeks and Kensi went undercover as a married couple in the suburbs a few weeks back, both of them had a feeling that things had become a lot closer and that both had deep feelings for each other but still they couldn't actually admit it to each other truthfully, but they just knew. "Yes I'm sure, I'll have you know I have actually cleaned my place" Kensi remarked, slightly offended by Deeks' enquiry - are you sure? as Kensi knew she was a very messy person and that Deeks also knew but still that little dig at her got her in a temper quickly, and that Deeks knew it. "Cleaned as in clean or clean as in Kensi clean?" Deeks laughed. Deeks swiftly felt a punch to his arm. "Ouch! Not another bruise!" Deeks complained. "You know you love my little hits on you Deeks" Kensi countered. They finally arrived at Kensi's place after picking up the pizza and beer and Deeks put the tv on while Kensi plated up the pizza and opened the beer. On the tv there was a disturbing piece about a domestic violence incident that had gone wrong, with the father in the story getting his shotgun and after an argument with his wife he had shot and killed her with his nine year old son also getting shot and killed in the crossfire, trying to save his mother. The story cut deep in Deeks' memory as almost the exact same thing happened to him when he was eleven years old. "I have to change the channel Kens" Deeks said sadly. Kensi looked at Deeks and immediately felt concern. "Sure, I know these sorts of stories are part of the times these days but they are still horrible" Kensi said. Kensi walked over and sat on the couch with Deeks. "Why don't you stay tonight Deeks?" Kensi offered. Deeks gave a smirk at his partner. "Really?" "On the couch of course" Kensi warned. Kensi always had a way of making sure Deeks knew what she was saying. "That would be great, thanks Kens" Deeks smiled.

They both went to sleep, but at 1am Kensi had to get up, just to go to the bathroom and get a glass of water. After going to the bathroom, Kensi walked into the kitchen and got a glass off the sink. She watched Deeks sleeping on the couch as she was drinking her water. "He has a way of getting to me" Kensi thought. Just then she saw Deeks squirming and tossing on the couch and flailing his arms about. "He's having a bad dream!" Kensi thought. She rushed over to the couch and gently but firmly tried shaking Deeks awake. "Deeks! Come on wake up, you're having a bad dream!" Kensi said. Deeks woke up with a start and had his fists ready to hit. "Deeks, its me Kensi" Kensi put her hands up in surrender mode. "Oh Kens, I'm sorry you know I would never hurt you" Deeks would be horrified if Kensi thought he would ever hurt her." "I know that Deeks, are you okay? Seemed like it was some dream?" Kensi asked concerned. "Yeah its just that story on the tv... the domestic violence incident brought back memories of me and my dad" Deeks said quietly. "Do you want to tell me?" Kensi whispered. "One night was really bad, he came home drunk as usual but also high on drugs which he never did before. Anyway I was in bed when he came into my room with a very large knife. I thought this is it, he's gonna kill me. But he held the knife to my throat and told me to lower my pants...I guess you can guess what he did. Then when he finished with me, he went to mom's room and did the same to her" Deeks admitted. It was the first time he had admitted that night to anyone let alone his partner Kensi. "I'm so jealous of you Kensi" Deeks said. "Why?" Kensi said surprised. "Because you had a great relationship with your dad, I had the dad from hell!" Deeks answered. Kensi knew Deeks was trying to be joking with her but she just wanted to comfort Deeks. "I know my dad would have liked you Deeks" Kensi replied. "and besides you are the best partner I've ever worked with". "Really Kensi?" Deeks was a little shocked, considering the talent in Callen and Sam that Kensi had worked with long before Deeks had joined NCIS. "Yes really Deeks" Kensi assured him. "Wow, you're the best partner I've ever worked with too Kens" Deeks said. "Now I need a drink of water" Deeks said as confidently as he could, although right now he didn't feel all that confident, just exposed after what he told Kensi. Kensi offered her hands to help him up off the couch and he took the offer. Kensi pulled Deeks up but Deeks lost his balance a little and their faces and lips were almost touching. Kensi moved first, reaching her lips up to touch Deeks' in a kiss. Deeks gently reached for her lips too and they dissolved into a gentle kiss at first that soon became something a lot more deep and passionate. "Wow" Deeks whispered. "Wow what?"Kensi asked. "Wow you are so beautiful" Deeks replied. With that Kensi took his hand and led him to her bedroom. They fell into bed and tangled their bodies together in love. They fell asleep again, remembering how good it felt to be in bed together again since the last time when they were undercover.

The next morning as Deeks was still sleeping, Kensi was getting dressed. Deeks turned over and reached his arm out to the side and was surprised to find Kensi not there. He knew that feeling as it happened to him when they were last in bed together undercover. "Morning Deeks" Kensi said getting her jacket out of the closet. "I know what you're going to say Kens, please don't" Deeks said sadly. "What do you think I'm going to say Deeks?" Kensi asked. "That you regret last night and we shouldn't have done it and you just want to be professional work partners" Deeks replied. Kensi sat on the bed in front of Deeks, "Then don't make me regret it Deeks because I don't want to regret it, but yes I want us to be professional partners but I do have feelings for you Deeks so I guess I just want to take things slowly day by day..." Kensi said. With that declaration from Kensi, Deeks replied " I have feelings for you too Kensi and we can take things as slowly as you like as long as I can kiss you right now!" "What are you waiting for? But remember we can't be late for work, Hetty and the guys will get suspicious!" Kensi said laughing. "They probably already have a idea about us you know Kensi" Deeks replied with a smirk. With that Kensi and Deeks felt like for this moment work would have to wait.


End file.
